The Little 'Ambush'
by Traxer
Summary: A original tale of a odd talking mouse, Keage, his level-headed hedgehog companion, Mone, also, warrior Dubbins, a foggy setting and a secret apple pie recipe. Any reviews welcome.


The sky, a fully covered palette of ash and dirty ivory, lie quiet. The many-shaded trunks of green trees that covered the ground were masked with a dim shadowed light. Tiny  
splatters of liquid from the air lazily floated downwards. Dew stuck to every leaf and  
branch like precious stones of clear quartz. A breeze found its way through these  
branches, and the collections of droplets cascaded off causing the sound of rustling  
foliage and pelting water drops mixed in together.

Some of these drops slipped from leaf to leaf, eventually making the final plunge. A few  
of these warm drops found their landing on an olive wrinkled bundle near the foot of an  
ancient oak. There was a crackle of noise, the bundle shifted, and a coal-furred muzzle  
and paw slipped out. It was a mouse, mostly disguised by a cloak wrapped around him  
and an oversized hat that hid his eyes.

Nearby where the mouse lay, another creature was resting against the oak wearing a  
matching cloak, except with spikes puncturing through with specks of white. The  
hedgehog was hunched over something on his lap but with breath held his gaze was glued  
on the mouse. The mouse stirred, then let out a crackling snore, and the hedgehog's  
muscles relaxed with an extended release of breath.

Slowly the hedgehog bumped the dreaming mouseling in the head with his footpaw. The  
desired effect happened as the mouse rustled in his sleep again, the mouse's voice  
grumbled a tick before the words became intelligible.

"I warn ya, stay out. Da doom of da contents of meals present will slay ya dare if lay a  
paw. So yer tough eh? Ha, well ya lollygollen pillmibben barkblotter, take a step, if ya  
want. Low, low move me ill-fated fellow. Dat's not dat big a blade, tis only a butter  
knife… Yo gotta do bettie than dat, hey you cut me celery…so close, no muffin, you chop me fruit and now…da PIE, why you muggen crystal cracker, here ya go. Can't have soup, too hot? Hee, hee, maybe you should be called Jarg Hotchops, hee hee." The mouse  
switched to deep laughter in his sleep.

The hedgehog swiftly moved a quill across the damp piece of parchment on his lap. He  
giggled to himself as he paused to dip the quill into the water-drowned ink nearby.  
Normally, this mouse was a lousy storyteller, for his words always melted together as  
they flowed from his mouth making many a beast befuddled. A season ago the hedgehog  
had discovered the mouse's loose tongue while the ruffian had slept during night watch.  
The thought to write down the stuff came soon following the discovery, and after a little  
revision he told the stories at campfire gatherings. So far the mouse hadn't figured it  
out… yet.

The mouse stopped laughing and the woods around collected this silence in the humid  
dankness that was pressing in. After thinking a moment the hedgehog leaned towards the  
still-sleeping form.

"Keage?" he whispered.

"Mmmm?" Keage unconsciously moaned.

"Think about your special sweet-spicy apple and stuff pie."

Keage turned in his sleep, his hat falling away from face, "Yeah, mmm," he sighed  
licking his lips.

"Could you tell me the recipe my good friend?" the hedgehog cautiously asked.  
"Ahh…friend…yes…good pie…"

"The pie recipe."

"Recipe…secret."

The hedgehog cringed slightly; he wasn't going to give in that easily, "I would like to  
know please."

There was hesitation, "Don't know… secret."

"No, my friend, it's safe with me."

"Oh, ok," a grin came on Keage's face, "special spice…no…"

"Yes, what's the special spice…"

"No, apple's first…friend…then…" Keage coughed, his dark eyes fluttering open as he  
let out a humongous yawn. The sight of the hedgehog floated into his view, "Oh, how's  
tis go Mone?"

Mone hid any expression of what he was up to and without answering him rolled up his  
parchment.

"Mucky weather me chap, I am soppy to de fur roots in dis 'imdified air, 'ow can you  
write in dis climate?" Keage inquired as he got to a standing postion and shook out his  
soaking wet cloak.

A shrug was the only reply.

Keage sent a bland glare at Mone before rubbing his face, "Are any of de scones left yet?"

Mone shot a scrutinizing eye at Keage over the pack he was placing the paper and ink in.  
"You mean the rocks?"

A frown crossed his companions face. "Oh me Monetery, it's me special hardtack, 'ow  
'bout you toss me a wee slice?"

Mone had to try his best to keep from smiling as he threw a piece of the stuff to the  
indignant Keage. The piece was shoved halfway into his ravenous mouth and chomped  
before Mone could blink.

Suddenly, Keage was jumping around like a crazy beast, yelling through the paws that  
held his mouth. "On me chopper, eeee, dat 'urt, ohhh!"

By now Mone found himself giggling hysterically at the figure of Keage hopping.

"Pease 'ome on miter 'Oremole."  
"The fruities wit a ripen."

"Day may be stole."

"By virran."

"Yea, virran!"

"And we got ta kilt dem."

"Yo rike."

A small otter and hedgehog each pulled one of Foremole's digging claws while a tiny  
mole pushed from behind. Foremole was flustered, yet amused by their antics and  
appearances; each had pans on their heads from the kitchen and held self-made wooden  
swords. The three dibbuns continued to direct Foremole out the side door of Redwall  
Abbey into the still misty midmorning.

"Ow, yo likkle 'nes, t'let 'aited til de sonnershin 'omes, pease," He tried hopelessly to  
convince them to stay inside.

"No no, miter 'Oremole!" the otter Niy objected.

"A quest we'd beaten on," the hedgehog Luc exclaimed.

"A tough quest," Niy said.

"A scary quest," Luc added.

"A tasty quista," the small mole Carno from behind.

Foremole heaved a defeated sigh and continued to let himself to be dragged along. Now  
he could see why Chonce had put these three little rascals into his care today, to make  
sure he wouldn't go sneaking about the kitchen like yesterday. He gazed in the direction  
they were headed and saw some shapes of the orchard trees emerging from the blank  
mist, he sighed and let his mind wander to thoughts of bobbing chestnuts he knew were  
for him, cooking in the kitchen…

O O O

One of the robin's eyes opened, and she peaked down from her high lofty perch. She had  
been wakened by the heightened voices of two creatures below.

"Any particular plan where we're going?" the hedgehog asked, sounding agitated.

"No me pal, dat's wat makes it interesting," the mouse answered cheerfully.

The robin was confused a second, she turned her head to the right. There, sticking out of  
the sea of leaves stood the undeniable structure of Redwall Abbey. Whoever those  
travelers were, they sure were clueless as far as locations were concerned. The  
consideration that she should report these 'intruders' and catch a few snacks in the  
process crossed her mind. No, at the moment it was just too muggy to fly and her current  
position was pretty comfortable. Before she finished the thought she was back in a deep  
snooze.

O O O

"Ow me nose!" Keage cried as something knocked against his snout.

"Me stomach, me 'ead, hey me mouth… mmm, dose are berries!"

"You buffoon, you lost the map didn't you?" Mone yelled in mock anger as he chucked  
another berry.

"Well yea' but does it really matter?" Keage smiled back, catching the small fruit in his  
mouth.

"You're still a mucking Dibbun," Mone muttered, throwing a large handful of berries at  
the carefree rodent. Somehow Keage snagged every one in midair in either his paws or  
his eager jaws. The hedgehog paused in amazement at his ravenous friend.

"You are definitely one-of-a-kind, Keage."

"No, me just talented."

Mone had to occupy Keage before he was tempted to fasten his muzzle shut.  
"Talent? And I got fluffy spikes. Prove it."

From his paw the object flew. Keage's eyes were locked on the berry. The calculations of  
where it was going were made before he thought about it, and he was sprinting through  
the underbrush of the forest. As he did he responded.

"Oh, and you say me a sneak, buckaroo, but I'm ready for dis, its coming right to, YOW!  
The odd mouse Keage had been swallowed from sight in the fogged woods.


End file.
